GLP-1 is an important gut hormone with regulatory function in glucose metabolism and gastrointestinal secretion and metabolism. Human GLP-1 is a 30 amino acid residue peptide originating from preproglucagon, which is synthesized for example, in the L-cells in the distal ileum, in the pancreas and in the brain. Processing of preproglucagon to yield GLP-1 (7-36)amide and GLP-2 occurs mainly in the L-cells. GLP-1 is normally secreted in response to food intake, in particular carbohydrates and lipids stimulate GLP-1 secretion. GLP-1 has been identified as a very potent and efficacious stimulator for insulin release. GLP-1 lowers glucagon concentration, slows gastric emptying, stimulates insulin biosynthesis and enhances insulin sensitivity (Nauck, 1997, Horm. Metab.Res. 47:1253-1258). GLP-1 also enhances the ability of the B-cells to sense and respond to glucose in subjects with impaired glucose tolerance (Byrne, Eur. J. Clin. Invest., 28:72-78, 1998). The insulinotropic effect of GLP-1 in humans increases the rate of glucose metabolism partly due to increased insulin levels and partly due to enhanced insulin sensitivity (D'Alessio, Eur. J. Clin. Invest., 28:72-78, 1994). The above stated pharmacological properties of GLP-1 make it a highly desirable therapeutic agent for the treatment of type-II diabetes. Additionally, recent studies have shown that infusions of slightly supraphysiological amounts of GLP-1 significantly enhance satiety and reduce food intake in normal subjects (Flint, A., Raben, A., Astrup, A. and Holst, J. J., J.Clin.Invest, 101:515-520, 1998; Gutswiller, J. P., Goke, B., Drewe, J., Hildebrand, P., Ketterer, S., Handschin, D., Winterhaider, R., Conen, D and Beglinger, C. Gut 44:81-86, 1999;). The effect on food intake and satiety has also been reported to be preserved in obese subjects (Naslund, E., Barkeling, B., King, N., Gutniak, M., Blundell, J. E., Holst ,J. J., Rossner, S., and Hellstrom, P. M., Int. J. Obes. Relat. Metab. Disord., 23:304-311, 1999). In the above-cited studies a pronounced effect of GLP-1 on gastric emptying was also suspected to occur. Gastric emptying results in post-prandial glucose excursions. It has also been shown that in addition to stimulation of insulin secretion, GLP-1 stimulates the expression of the transcription factor IDX-1 while stimulating B-cell neogenesis and may thereby be an effective treatment and/or preventive agent for diabetes (Stoffers, D. A., Kieffer, T. J. Hussain, M. A.,Drucker, D. J., Bonner-Weir, S., Habener, J. F. and Egan, J. M. Diabetes, 40:741-748, 2000). GLP-1 has also been shown to inhibit gastric acid secretion (Wettergren, A., Schjoldager, B., Mortensen, P. E., Myhre, J., Christiansen, J., Holst, J. J., Dig. Dis. Sci., 38:665-673, 1993), which may provide protection against gastric ulcers.
GLP-1 is an incretin hormone, for example, an intestinal hormone that enhances meal-induced insulin secretion (Holst, J. J., Curr. Med. Chem., 6:1005-1017, 1999). It is a product of the glucagon gene encoding proglucagon. This gene is expressed not only in the A-cells of the pancreas but also in the endocrine L-cells of the intestinal mucosa. Proglucagon is a peptide (protein) containing 160 amino acids. Further processing of proglucagon results in the generation of a) glucagon, b) an N-terminal, presumably inactive fragment, and c) a large C-terminal fragment commonly referred as “the major proglucagon fragment”. This fragment is considered to be biologically inactive. Even though this fragment is present in both pancreas and in the L-cells of the gut, it is only in the intestines the breakdown products of the “the major proglucagon fragment” resulting in two highly homologous peptides commonly referred as GLP-1 and GLP-2 are observed. These two peptides have important biological activities. As such, the amino acid sequence of GLP-1, which is present in the L-cells, is identical to the 78-107 portion of proglucagon.
The present invention provides novel GLP-1 peptide mimics that duplicate the biological activity of the native peptide and thus are useful for the amelioration of the diabetic condition.
Presently, therapy involving the use of GLP-1-type molecules has presented a significant problem because the serum half-life of such peptides is quite short. For example, GLP-1(7-37) has a serum half-life of only 3 to 5 minutes. Thus there exists a critical need for biologically active GLP-1 mimics that possess extended pharmacodynamic profiles.